Every you
by Serenity Soyokaze
Summary: A charming little songfic about Utena and her many lovers.


_Every you, Every me_

(AN: Hullo everyone. I haven't submitted here for ages, so I thought I would start with a little thing I thought up over the weekend about the lovely and Revolutionary Utena. I even picked a song from the same time that the series was released! How good am I. Enjoy then, me dears.

If you hadn't caught on by now, the song is 'Every you, every me' by Placebo)

I was lying on the matting of Aiko's 'apartment' of sorts, in the red and white sundress he had given me, and was quite bored watching a quiz show. Aiko was in the opposite room, talking on the phone to someone in a quiet tone, but it really didn't faze me, since both I and Anthy had been living with him for a while now.

I let out a soft sigh as I rolled over to look up at the roof, before I saw Aiko's head bend down near me. I smiled slightly, and repeated what I said throughout the day, "I was only here to drop off flowers for Anthy…" And, like every time I had said this, he hushed me with his finger and laughed… But this time was different…

"_**Sucker love is heaven sent,**_

_**You pucker up our passion spent…"**_

He pulled me up by the hand and pulled me close to him, and he knew what reaction I would give him… My cheeks were burning as he stroked a dark finger over one of them, "Come…" And lead me to the room he had come from, the incense burning in there making me dizzy. He swept me into a hypnotic kiss, but after that…

"_**My heart's a tart; your body's rent,**_

_**My body's broken, yours is bent…"**_

I remember my hands on his bare shoulders, and my skin damp and hot as we made love between those white sheets, his lilac hair tickling my cheeks as we shared our passionate sounds with the night.

"_**Carve your name into my arm,**_

_**Instead of stressed I lie here charmed…"**_

I remember no aftermath of the event, no kindling reminder of what had happened that night… apart from the dress that I was wearing, stripped off me in haste.

But he had left me something which I had only found out later… There was an imprint of the rose crest, and the constellation dots he was named after, on my inner thigh. Every time I looked down there I would flush, and still do to this day.

"_**Coz' there's nothing else to do**_

_**Every me and every you…"**_

Something else I remember, quite vividly, was when I was a very young child… My parents had passed away when I was around eight, and I remember running away from my guardians to the church on the hill… There was a third coffin there, and so I laid in it, thinking it was for me.

"_**Sucker love a box I choose,**_

_**No other box I choose to use…"**_

I remember the coffin was lined in pink rose petals, very fragrant in my candy coloured hair as I laid there for hours, hoping to die.

But someone had opened the coffin.

A red haired boy was talking to me, though I didn't see his face… It was too dark… But I remember his fire coloured hair… I was rude to him, and he eventually left. I feel bad about that now…

"_**Another love I would abuse,**_

_**No circumstances could excuse…"**_

Then another boy came… He had pretty lilac hair and beautiful green eyes, with dark exotic skin. He pulled me out of the box, and led me away to the cathedral window, the stain-glassed picture staring back at me for a moment… The hideous yet beautiful image just came to my mind now… Hypnotic and intoxicating, I remember how I couldn't take my eyes off that silhouette… The girl with a thousand swords… I couldn't look any longer, and I was whisked away by the man…

"_**In the shape of things to come,**_

_**Too much poison, come undone…"**_

He gave me something… A ring, with a rose crest, like the academy I attend, and the imprint now on my inner thigh…

Aiko's scent is still in the air as I dreamed and looked off dazed… I really needed to go back to Anthy.

But… Nothing could make me forget what happened that long and heated night… He claimed there was nothing much else to do there, at the end of the world…

"Just you and me."

"_**Coz there's nothing else to do,**_

_**every me and every you,**_

_**every me and every you,**_

_**every me."**_

After that day, every time I saw him I became dazed… My eyes would glaze and I would falter in whatever I was doing at the time… Was he my prince? Was I holding onto something that I should have given up on years ago? I had no intention of giving up now… He must be that man I met, that gave me that ring, who kissed my sorrowful tears away…

"_**Sucker love who's known to swing,**_

_**Prone to cling and waste these things…" **_

After that day, Anthy also changed… I could tell by that demeanor, that smile she always bore… it was cold now, emotionless… like the Rose Bride she is supposed to be.

The first thing she spoke to me when I walked in that tower door was 'Did you deliver the flowers?' Of course I answered yes, but she said nothing after that… She knew… I didn't want to loose her trust, her feelings towards me as I was warming to her romantically as well…

"_**Pucker up for heavens sake,**_

_**There's never been so much at stake…"**_

But there was no denying it… I was falling for Aiko just as I was starting to love her… It shouldn't have been that way, but there it was…

It wasn't my fault, he came onto me! I swear it… A poor excuse.

I tried to tell her, to get it out in the open and be honest with her… Those doe eyes almost made me cry every time I tried though…

Her demeanor was still cold…

She also knew the feeling of lilac hair caressing her dark, mocha coloured skin.

And she enjoyed it as much as I did.

"_**I serve my head up on a plate,**_

_**its only comfort calling late…"**_

'Anthy? Are you okay?'

'Oh, I'm fine, thank you Utena-sama.' I continued to ask her this question, and I always got the same answer. Always.

She was getting colder… And I was getting hotter for Aiko's touch again…  
We were left alone again… In that room of constellations… To this day, I still can't believe I made love to him in the same place Anthy did, all those times that she would go 'visit' her brother… Why didn't I catch onto this sooner? She seemed so innocent, I guess.

"There's nothing else to do now, is there?"

"_**Coz there's nothing else to do**_

_**every me and every you.**_

_**Every me and every you, **_

_**every me… every me and every you **_

_**every me."**_

Maybe I wanted both of them… Better still, maybe I wanted all of them… Aiko, Anthy, Touga… Saionji, Juri, Miki… I wanted them all, to romantically sway, strip them down to their bare cores, to abuse their bodies, to make love to all of them… To lie off whoever didn't satisfy me, to keep whoever I thought resembled my prince… I shouldn't have challenged Saionji that day, I shouldn't have gone into that arena, or nothing of these complicated situations would have arisen…

"_**Like the naked leads the blind, **_

_**I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind…"**_

I always seem to hurt people… Whether I know it or not, physically or mentally… Saionji, who was so in love with Anthy… Miki, who was almost the same at one point… Juri, who's secret would always stay with me no matter how bad situations became between us… And Touga… I broke his heart with choosing Aiko over him… And to be honest, I had deep feelings for him when I first met him… In that dark church, in that rose-petal coffin… I wanted him to save me, but first I knew I had to save myself.

"_**Sucker love I always find,**_

_**Someone to bruise and leave behind…"**_

But, now I've left all that behind. I've left the academy; I've left the duels, the friends… the lovers…

And god, I miss them all. I felt like a little piece of me was left behind there too. I felt so numb when I finally recovered and staggered out that hospital I was submitted to, far away from everyone, everything I had lived throughout that that year…

I am far older now. Wiser and not hurt by anything anymore… Except I still think of her.

I still feel a fire for her, I feel that heat deep inside my soul… that ebony body, with that luscious violet hair, those plump and pert breasts with those dark areolas…

Her hot and wet centre, tempting and mysterious behind that patch of hair betwixt her silken thighs…

And nothing more. She is mine, and I will always be hers.

"_**All alone in space and time, **_

_**There's nothing here but what here's mine…"**_

…Those eyes of hers. They always captured me. That emerald green always made me want to steal her from the world and hide her.

And now, after all this time, she found me. The girl found me.

The 100 year old witch, who was so pure and honest to me, and only me, found the little place I had found in existence and made me want to love all over again.

My hair is gray with sorrow and trauma, but hers is still as brilliant as the violets that grow in our garden, along with the red roses. I always ask why she stays with me, as I am so much older than what I was when I left… But she never answers, just smiling that warm, loving smile.

"_**Something borrowed, something blue,**_

_**Every me and every you…"**_

And you know what?

"_**Every me and every you…**_

_**Every me…."**_

She doesn't need to.


End file.
